Dimentio's Forms
Dimentio is an evil mastermind bent on universal control, using the Chaos Heart and the deadly Void to plunge everything into darkness. Dimentio has various powerful transformations he can utilise. Dimentio's Forms *'Base Form' *'Base Form (Chaos Heart)' - Dimentio assumes this form by embedding the Chaos Heart into his chest. *'Dimentio EX' - A powered up form Dimentio assumes. His outfit becomes more exaggerated. *'Dimentio NEO' - Dimentio's second powered up form. Dimentio grows six large wings on his back, with three to wither side. *'Dimentio CORE' - His original body destroyed, Dimentio's lifeforce is condensed into a round orb. It may look weak, but it contains his immense growing power. *'Dimentio CHAOS' - The inner essence from Dimentio CORE bursts free, forming into a gigantic abominable mass. *'Dimentio EXODUS' - Dimentio created a reformed version of himself, albeit huge and abominable, on top of the mass. *'Dimentio SOUL' - Dimentio's mass falls apart, leaving only his abominable humanoid form. This form is constantly shielded by Dimentio HEART. *'Dimentio HEART' - A large organ that was expelled from Dimentio SOUL's body. It constantly shields Dimentio Soul. *'Dimentio GOD OF VOID' - The result of Dimentio SOUL merging with Dimentio's replica of Star Dream. *'Dimentio ABSOLUTE' - The full power of the Chaos Heart and Star Dream X put to the max, transforming Dimentio into a winged monstrosity. *'Dimentio ABSOLUTE (Critical)' - Dimentio ABSOLUTE with its core damaged. *'Dimentio GOD OF REBIRTH' - Dimentio's ultimate form. A golden angel that seeks to recreate everything. Trivia *Dimentio EX and Dimentio NEO's appearances are based on Sōsuke Aizen's "Third Fusion" and "Fourth Fusion" transformations, respectively, which he assumed using the Hogyoku. *Dimentio CORE is based on the final form of Master Core, a seemingly powerless orb. However, this form is considerably powerful, and is very destructive. It is short-lived, however. *Dimentio CHAOS' appearance is based on Master Fortress, the final form of Super Smash Bros.'s Master Core. Under this form, the only possible way of damaging Dimentio is by attacking cores inside his gigantic body. *Dimentio EXODUS' form is a combination of Dimentio CHAOS, and the concept behind "Devil Doom", the form Black Doom assumes during Shadow the Hedgehog's "Last Way" storyline. Using this form, Dimentio's weakness becomes a core found in his head, while the cores inside his body exist to keep it shielded. *Dimentio HEART is based on "Hades' Heart", one of the last bosses encountered in the video game, Kid Icarus: Uprising. Both hearts act completely on their own, and, when destroyed, do not actually kill their owners. However, unlike Hades' Heart, Dimentio HEART comes out of Dimentio EXODUS' body separate from its body, which is now Dimentio SOUL. Another difference is that Dimentio HEART has to be taken down before Dimentio SOUL can possibly be damaged. *Dimentio GOD OF VOID is the result of Dimentio HEART and Dimentio SOUL's essence fusing with Dimentio's recreated version of Star Dream. *Dimentio ABSOLUTE's appearance is based on the "Angel of Death" form assumed by Asriel Dreemurr, the final boss of Undertale's "True Pacifist" mode, combined with visual flares belonging to both Dimentio and Star Dream. *Dimentio GOD OF REBIRTH is based on two of the unused boss sprites from the video game Mother 3, one of which dipicts a golden angelic figure. Category:Dimentio